


Vid: That Don't Impress Me Much

by Death of Apocalypse West Vidders (diannelamerc)



Series: My Vids [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Apocalypse West (vidding group), Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Singer: Shania Twain, Video, Vividcon, girl rolling eyes, guys showing off, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/Death%20of%20Apocalypse%20West%20Vidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 900-year-old Time Lord and a 51st-century con man. They just think they're *so* impressive....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: That Don't Impress Me Much

**PASSWORD: "myvids"**

+

Premiered at VividCon 2006.


End file.
